In the fragrance and flavor industry, there is a great need for substances, which can be used in fragrance and flavor compositions to partially or completely replace natural substances, which, because of the laborious nature of their manufacture, are expensive. Additionally, such natural substances are available only in limited amounts and, moreover, their properties are subject to considerable quality fluctuations, which arise because they are natural substances.
Of particular interest, then, are substances, which not only have excellent organoleptic properties (i.e., properties perceptible only by the senses), but, because of their strength and richness, can be used to achieve notable effects even at extremely low concentrations.
However, in the flavorings and food industry, substances which, apart from the property of imparting a certain odor or taste, have additional properties which are increasingly important. These can, for example, be certain stimuli, which are transmitted over the trigeminal nerve and thus perceived. They can, however, also be effects, which reduce or enhance olfactory and gustatory sensations.